The Question of Love
by oichigo-11
Summary: Question: Do you think a murderer should not be put in jail for killing in self-defense or to protect a loved one? Moc/Ichigo RATING IS GOING UP!  FOR LATER CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

_Question: Do you think a murderer should not be put in jail for killing in self-defense or to protect a loved one?_

**Dragon's_Flame13**: What a stupid question…of course a 'murderer' lets say; kills someone in self-defense should not have to go to jail. It's just un-human.

**Heavily_Chained_Moon**: I agree. I have two younger siblings that still need to be protected and I, for one, am not scared to get into a fight to protect them.

**Dragon's_Flame13**: I am an only child, but I still protected my friends who were close to me and was like family; so I understand were you are coming from.

**Heavily_Chained_Moon**: At least you do; my crazy father thinks that violence isn't the answer, and I understand that. My mom was killed when she denied someone her purse; they had beaten her to death.

**Dragon's_Flame13**: Touchy subject. You know if you ever need anything this is my number; 599-007-8749. Cell of course.

**Heavily_Chained_Moon**: Thank you, mine is; 599-243-0069. Also a cell phone; oh! Dad's calling me, bye.

Ichigo got up from his computer and ran out of his room and down the stairs, he turned into the kitchen and froze; she was here. Isshin turned around and smiled.

"Hey Ichigo I have to run to Rukuen's for some medical supplies I don't have; Yana will be downstairs until I get back, ok?"

"Yea understood"

Isshin left and as soon as the door shut Yana looked at Ichigo with hate filled eyes.

"Go upstairs; you're grounded, no dinner for you"

"WHAT!!! I haven't done anything"

"Oh believe me, I can make something up"

Ichigo clenched his hands into fists before turning and storming up to his room; once he was in his room he punched the wall.

"Damn ass bitch!"

Ichigo punched it a few more times before his cell phone went off, he looked at the caller-id and it read: 599-007-8749…that's that Dragon's_Flame13 persons number. He opened his phone and found it was a text message.

_599-007-8749_: Hey. U busy?

_Ichigo_: Not rally, sory if spelling is bad; I busted my and.

_599-007-8749_: How?

_Ichigo_: My ad's stuid bitch of a rilfriend

_Dragon's_Flame13_: ooh, I'm sorry; it can be tough.

_Ichigo_: tell me bout it

_Dragon's_Flame13_: I think we r going to b good friends

For the next month and a haft, Ichigo has been talking to this person he had meet online and he kept it from his dad and his bitch of a girlfriend; then one night as they were texting each other, this person asked to call him.

_Dragon's_Flame13_: Hey do u mind if I call u?

_Ichigo_: Y?

_Dragon's_Flame13_: So I know who I'm talking 2

_Ichigo_: Sure

Not even a minute later did the person call.

"Hello"

'…Is this Heavily_Chained_Moon?'

"Yes"

'…wow…'

"What?"

'Nothing'

Ichigo held a confused look on his face but it changed when he heard footsteps coming to his door, he glanced at the clock…3:00AM.

"Hold on real quick"

Ichigo put the phone down and hid it just when Yana walked in.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Ichigo looked at her but didn't say anything, she walked up to him and slapped Ichigo across the face; the guy on the phone heard the slap.

'Heavily_Chained_Moon?'

Ichigo looked at her from the side of his left eye, his face stung.

"You have better answer me, when I am talking to you"

Then Ichigo spoke two words…

"Fuck off!"

Another slap was heard.

"You aren't my mom…and you never will be; so just pack your fucking stuff and leave."

"You really want to break your dad's heart?"

Ichigo looked to the ground…she was right; if she left his dad's heart would be broken. She held a smug look on her face but it fell when she saw the holes in the walls.

"What is this?"

She asked pointing at the holes.

"Nothing that _you_ of all people should care about"

She walked out without another word.

"You still there?"

'Where do you live?'

"Why?"

'I'm coming to see you…no 'if's' 'and's' or 'but's''

"1588 W Himorri St, Karakura Town"

'I'll be there…look for a black mustang'

The line went dead, Ichigo go up and started punching the wall, adding more holes into it; the punching had woke up his dad and he was now standing in front of his door but stopped when he heard his son talk thru punches.

"Damn her! Damn that fucking woman! Nothing will be the same…she's tearing this family apart…"

It went quite then a loud noise was heard.

"I will NOT let her; she's not getting rid of my sister's without a fight"

Isshin stood shocked and confused, quickly moved when Ichigo opened the door; his left cheek had a red hand print and his knuckles were raw, he passed Isshin but didn't notice he walked right out of the house, Isshin hot on his tail. When Isshin peeked around the corner he saw a black mustang pull up behind Ichigo and a tall red headed male step out.

"Your Dragon's_Flame13!?!"

He turned his head and let out a puff of smoke.

"You're a full grown man!"

"And you're a loud boy, shut up."

Ichigo took a step back

"You sound nicer on the phone and thru texting"

"What happened?"

Ichigo looked up confused

"Your knuckles and face"

"I-I-I got slapped."

He said angling his head down to the right

"Do something you won't suppose to do?"

Ichigo's hand clenched into fists

"No; I didn't do anything. I never do its all her! That dumb fucking bitch!"

He was clenching his fists so tight he drew his own blood, he didn't noticed someone behind him until he was spun around and backhanded to the ground; hard. There stood Yana she held the hand she slapped him with, Ichigo slowly got up and looked at her.

"You…..you little brat! Do you know how much I do for you?! With out me your life would be gray"

"That isn't true"

"With out me, your dad would have put you in the crazy house"

"Shut your mouth that's not true"

"Oh it is. You know how your mom was killed because she didn't give up her purse? Lies. You killed her Ichigo….your a killer"

"Shut up!"

Ichigo got up and wrapped his hands around her throat, she chuckled the best she could.

"See, you want to kill me; it runs in the bad blood of your mother."

Ichigo let go and punched her, his eyes cold

"Don't talk about my mom like that"

The guy looked at Ichigo as Yana sat on the ground holding her neck and coughing a little bit, until she stood up and grabbed Ichigo's wrist.

"Where the hell do you think you get off; thinking that you can just come up to me and try to kill me!"

Ichigo tried to pull away but she pulled him closer and went for another blow to the face when something stopped her hand; it was the guy.

"Enough! The boy is coming with me"

Isshin sank back a little.

'Oh shit. It's Hirotaka!'

Yana looked with raged filled eyes and spoke very coldly.

"Over my dead body"

"I have a gun in the car"

Ichigo looked over his shoulder with the 'OMG' face; Yana made a fake laugh at what he said, while the guy had a straight face.

"Oh wait….here it is"

He pulled it out of his back pocket; there, was a shiny black pistol starring at her.

"Here take the damn boy!"

Ichigo was thrown at the guy, who easily caught him with the gun still pointed at her head; he spoke in a cold and deadly tone that told Yana no back-talk.

"Get in the house, go to bed and forget all of this or I _will_ come and kill you"

He walked over to his car and shoved Ichigo into the car, then walked around to the driver's seat and started the car; as he drove off Ichigo asked.

"If you're going to "kidnap" me, at least tell me your name"

"Hirotaka; Hirotaka Kuroshitsu"

Oh shit! Ichigo just got kidnapped by a murderer!


	2. Oh Shit

_Oh shit! Ichigo just got kidnapped by a murderer!_

Ichigo must have fallen asleep sometime during the ride because when he came to his senses, he noticed that Hirotaka was carrying him; bridle style. Ichigo looked up at Hirotaka from where his face was positioned on Hirotaka's chest and he noticed that around his neck he had some scaring.

"You awake boy?"

"Ah y-yea"

"Just go back to sleep, there still is a long way until we get to my house"

Ichigo laid his head back on Hirotaka's chest and heard his heart beat; it was slow almost like it's going to stop soon, Ichigo had a feeling he knew this heart beat, like he has heard it before when he was younger, slowly the beating had put him back to sleep. Hirotaka looked down at Ichigo.

'Just like Masaki; I wonder what is his last name is?'

Ichigo tossed and turned in the bed as a nightmare pledged his dreams; in his mind, he was back to the fateful night were his mom had died. The only thing he never told anyone; he was there, and he saw what happened. He saw that his mom was not only going to get robbed but also rapped; he was hiding behind some trash cans as he watched, when his mom refused to hand over her purse and back-handed her then shot her when she was down. Ichigo blacked out then all he remembered was a shadowy figure came over and picked him up, and laid him against their chest and Ichigo fell asleep to their heart beast; Ichigo tossed and turned his as tears streamed down his face; Hirotaka stood over him, watching him as he slept.

'So much like Masaki; almost like her son. Did she even have kids?'

The next day Ichigo had woken up to the smell of food being cooked, Ichigo had just sat up when the door opened and Hirotaka walked in.

"Here, boy. Eat."

He sat the food on Ichigo's lap then sat himself at the foot of the bed, as Ichigo ate Hirotaka asked the question that bothered him so.

"What's your name, boy?"

Ichigo swallowed before answering

"Ichigo Kurosaki"

Hirotaka looked shocked then almost but yelled

"You're Isshin's boy?!?"

"Yea?"

They had a stair down until Hirotaka asked

"Who's your mother?"

"Masaki Kurosaki, why?"

Hirotaka just starred until he got up and walked out, no sooner Ichigo heard yells

'GOD DAMNIT MOTHER FUCKER!'

Ichigo took out his cell phone and called his father, he picked up after two rings.

'Ichigo! Where are you? Yana won't say a thing'

"I'm with someone; they are taking care of me"

'Who? I want to know'

"Hirotaka Kuroshitsu"

The line when silent, Ichigo thought his dad had hung up in him.

"Dad?"

'Your-your with H-Hirotaka?!?'

"Yea why?"

'Please be very careful Ichigo; his not only a murderer but he's your-'

"Boy! Get down here!"

"I got to go"

Ichigo hanged up and walked down the stairs and walked into the living room when he was tackled to the ground and pinned. Ichigo looked up to see Hirotaka looking over his shoulder

"Come on get up. We got to get you home, before they get me"

Ichigo knew that he meant the cops, so he listened and followed Hirotaka through the woods; they ran through the woods until they came to the mustang. Just as Ichigo got in and buckled up did Hirotaka throw it into reverse and then into drive and vanished down the road. In less than two hours were they back in Karakura Town and parked three houses down from Ichigo's.

"Alright boy, you're going to go back to your house and forget about ever meeting me; do you understand?"

Ichigo nodded when out of no where he grabbed Ichigo's shirt front and pulled him towards him; then all Ichigo felt were lips crashing against his and the taste of smoke flooded his mouth, then he pulled away and looked around before looking at Ichigo.

"Don't think anything boy. Someone walked pass, now get out and forget EVERYTHING!"

Ichigo got out and ran home his cheeks red, when he opened the door Isshin ran up and hugged him.

"Oh my son! He didn't touch you did he?!?"

"No why?"

Isshin sighed then looked at his son with truth filled eyes

"He's your uncle, Ichigo. Masaki's older brother"

What happened in the mustang flashed through his mind; his uncle kissed him and soled his first kiss. Ichigo made up a lie and said that he didn't feel that good so he was going to be. When he in his room he sank to the ground, face alit.

Oh shit he's in love with his uncle!


	3. Bang Bang

_Oh shit he's in love with his uncle!_

For the next week, Ichigo could not get his uncle out of his head he had tried everything; but just couldn't, and just to make things worse his dad's girlfriend started to call him nasty names. Such as fag, gay wad, cock sucker, and so on.

"Why are you calling me these names?"

Ichigo asked one night when they were alone and able to talk.

"I saw you; I saw you kiss that red headed guy"

'Oh shit that was her!'

Ichigo was shocked that she saw, so that was the reason why she has been calling him those names; Ichigo tried to stay away from her but it didn't really work all that well. During the night she would sneak into his room and beat him with anything she can get a hold of, it was mostly a bat. Then one night Ichigo, bruised and battered jumped out of his window and ran to the cemetery to his mothers grave; once he was there he plopped against it and tried to bandage up a cut on his left forearm when he jumped down from his window.

"Now what are you doing out here this late at night?"

Ichigo felt his body stiffen, he looked to his left and there stood Yana; she had the bat in her hands and it was dripping with fresh blood.

"W-where did that blood come from?"

She looked down at the blood before looking at Ichigo.

"Your sisters wouldn't listen to me, but they will now"

Ichigo jumped at her but fell to the ground with a crack to the head from the bat, his head made another crack with the cement. Ichigo watched in horror as she took out a knife and Ichigo's body just froze, he couldn't move, he only stared at the blade as it gleamed in the moonlight….the next minute he was covered in blood and the echo of a gun shot filled the air.

"Boy what the fuck is wrong with you!"

Ichigo looked over to see Hirotaka standing there with his black gun still smoking; Ichigo didn't know what to do, he looked over to where Yana was laying, blood slowly pooling around her. It was just like his mom.

"Come on boy, get up"

But Ichigo didn't move he just stayed there starring at the body frozen stiff. Ichigo jumped when Hirotaka reached over and picked him up, and laid his head against his chest as he walked away; Ichigo started to fall asleep to his heart beat, but what he said made Hirotaka stop dead in his tracks.

"Why did you save me, not just once but twice?"

Ichigo was out before he got his answer, but Hirotaka knowing this still answered him with the truth spilling out.

"You remind me so much of Masaki"

The next morning when Ichigo woke up to a cell phone ringing; Ichigo opened his eyes to a chest.

"Hello?"

He was in the same bed as Hirotaka; and Hirotaka was awake, talking on the phone.

"No, I don't want to do anything today"

Ichigo could hear yelling on the other line.

"I don't care; I don't feel like getting out of bed"

More yelling was heard as an arm was tightened around Ichigo's waist pulling him closer.

"Oh just shut the fuck up; if I don't want to do anything I don't have to. Goodbye"

He hanged up the phone and looked down at Ichigo who looked up at the same time.

"Um…can you let go now?"

"Why?"

Hirotaka lifted Ichigo's chin and kissed him square on the lips; Ichigo stiffened and tried to pull away, tried being the key word, he couldn't go anywhere because of the arm around his waist.

"N-no let me go"

Ichigo said when Hirotaka released Ichigo's lips, Hirotaka nestled his neck; a shiver of pleasure traveled down his spine when Hirotaka kissed him at the base of his jaw by his ear, Hirotaka smirked at his action.

"I will as soon as you tell me…why should I"

"T-this isn't right. You're my uncle"

Hirotaka just laid there before flipping Ichigo over so that he was underneath Hirotaka, brown eyes met dark red; Hirotaka pinned Ichigo's hands above his head.

"Do you think I care? Do you think that I care what people say about me? I am a murderer…."

Hirotaka went quite before he got up and before he walked out of the room he said.

"I'm the reason your mom died…I didn't get to her fast enough to save her"

Ichigo sat up as he watched Hirotaka leave.

'Should I follow him?'

Ichigo got up and ran after Hirotaka, he checked every room in the house, and he wasn't here; Ichigo ran into the kitchen, he looked around and found the back door was open, Ichigo stepped outside and the cold morning air hit him and the dew on the ground made his feet wet and cold. Then a gun shot rang thru the morning sky, Ichigo headed in that direction. He ran and ran until he came upon a clearing where cussing could be heard, Ichigo walked out to see five dead cop bodies and Hirotaka leaning against a tree holding his bleeding shoulder; Hirotaka looked up just in time to see Ichigo standing in front of him, Hirotaka had sweat dripping from his face from the pain, he talked thru clenched teeth.

"You shouldn't be out here and around blood; go back to the house"

He wrenched in pain

"I'll be there in a little bit to take you home"

Ichigo took of his shirt to reveal scars, Hirotaka's eyes wondered over his exposed skin.

"Take off your shirt"

Hirotaka did what he was told; Hirotaka unexpectedly got really aroused at following Ichigo's direction and then both being shirtless, Ichigo shuffled closer and sat on Hirotaka's left leg to address the bullet wound. Ichigo took his shirt between his teeth and ripped off the sleeve to clean out the wound.

"There will be pain; if it hurts feel free to grip my thigh"

Hirotaka placed his left hand on Ichigo's right thigh and relaxed his mussels as best as he could; when Ichigo was cleaning the wound Hirotaka gripped Ichigo's thigh in pain because of the wound but also pleasure because his knee kept brushing against his cock

Finally after what felt like hours, Ichigo was done dressing and cleaning the bullet wound.

"There you're all good"

Ichigo went to get up when a ruff hand wrapped itself around the back of his neck and pulled him down to meet a pair of lips; Ichigo let out a surprise squeak and Hirotaka took advantage of that to stick his tongue into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo tried to get away at first but soon melted into Hirotaka's embrace; when Hirotaka let Ichigo go for a breath his face was red.

"Come on lets go, I'm cold and my butt's wet"

Ichigo laughed when Hirotaka said that his butt was wet, Hirotaka looked at him before smirking.

"You sound like a girl when you laugh"

Ichigo stopped and got up, he looked Hirotaka in the eyes.

"Now you're saying I'm a girl huh?"

Hirotaka wrapped his arms around Ichigo's thin waist and brought him closer.

"Nah, there isn't a female on Earth that is more fucking sexier then you"

Ichigo's face redden as Hirotaka captured his lips again, this time Ichigo wrapped his arms around Hirotaka's neck; deepening the kiss, Hirotaka's right hand started to wonder and ended up on Ichigo's ass.

_He was in love with his uncle; so what_


	4. Surprise

_He's in love with his uncle: so what?_

Ichigo's gut hurt.

He didn't think it would be so funny watching Hirotaka try to dress himself with one useable arm, it was even funnier when he gave up and tried

his pants. Hirotaka let out an angry breath out of his noise and he glared at Ichigo who now fell on the floor laughing.

"A little help, boy?"

Ichigo sat up and tried to get his laughing under control.

"What do…." Chuckle "Need help with"

He just got a 'are you fucking stupid' look; Ichigo, after getting his composer back, walked up to him and helped him take off his pants then put on a pair and a shirt.

"There happy?"

Hirotaka looked at him before wrapping his good arm around his waist.

"No not yet. You're still not mine"

Ichigo wondered what he meant by that when his phone went off; when Ichigo looked at the caller-id it was his dad.

"Hello?"

'Oh god Ichigo! You're still alive! They found Yana's dead body in front of your mother's grave.'

"Is…are they ok?"

'Your sisters are…ok. It was a good thing Ryuuken was with me or they wouldn't have made it'

"I'm with Hiro…taka? What are you doing?"

Hirotaka looked at Ichigo as he tried to sneak away.

"Um…your dad will want to talk to me…and~ I don't want to"

Ichigo had a straight face as he held out the phone; Hirotaka took it and held it up to his ear, glaring daggers at Ichigo.

"Hello Isshin"

'Hirotaka'

It was quite before Isshin spoke again.

'You…um…love him don't you?'

"Yes I do"

Hirotaka answered staring at Ichigo's butt as he opened the window and a blue jay landing on his finger.

'You _want_ him, don't you?'

Hirotaka chuckled before answering.

"Yes I do"

'Just don't break his heart, ok?'

Hirotaka sighed before he spoke.

"Now I'm not that mean, Isshin"

* * *

A month and four days; has Ichigo been going out with Hirotaka and it is very different. Dealing with his sudden disappearings and reappearings, then the odd roses at his desk at school; but he had grown used to all of it, well until he go another surprise that is.

"Class I want you to met your new science teacher; please make sure he feels right at home"

The principle was saying but no one was really paying attention, until a tall red headed male walked into the room; Ichigo felt his eyes widen as he dropped his book he was reading, telling his friends to look up at the front of the classroom.

"Shut up and sit down!"

He yelled once the principle was out of the room and hearing range; his voice was loud, clear, and a little husky. In short it had almost all of the girls drooling.

"This class will not be a piece of cake. I will make sure if it"

Rukia raised her hand, which seamed to get on the new teachers nerve.

"Yes?"

"What's you name, sensei?"

"Hirotaka. And that's all you need to know"

_Oh shit! His boyfriend of one month and four day's is his new teacher!_


	5. New Teacher

_Oh shit! His boyfriend of one month and four day's is his new teacher!_

It was lunch time at Ichigo's high school, currently he, and his group of friends, were on their way to the roof for lunch; his group was made up of Tatsuki Arisawa, Rukia Kuchiki, Sado or Chad Yasutora, Uryu Ishida, Renji Abarai, Orihime Inoue, Keigo Asano, Mizuiro Kojima, and Chizuru Honsho; Renji reached for the door when it was opened from the other side…and showed the new science teacher.

"What are you staring at, boy?"

Renji could only stare; fear had him frozen just by the killer wave that radiated off of him. Hirotaka looked at the group and his gaze landed on a male orange head, their eyes locked and Hirotaka stepped aside to let the group out; they all walked out, when Hirotaka walked past Ichigo he whispered.

"You're coming home with me, tonight"

Ichigo's cheeks dusted a slight pink but he 'eep-ed' and turned full blown red as a hand slapped his ass. Turning around to glare, he was met with a knowing smirk and a wink before Hirotaka sauntered down the stairs, with hands in his pockets. When he finally got outside, his friends were giving him different looks. And for his own protection from the psycho group Ichigo sat between Uryu and Chad.

"So Ichigo."

A glare was thrown at Rukia who had a smirk on her smug little face. Ichigo scowled at her.

"Did I see right, that the new teacher just slapped _your ass_."

The rest of the school day, Rukia would constantly tease him about the new teacher slapping his ass; to make things worse Renji joined in as well and now was currently poking him in the cheek.

"Your gay aren't you…come on…say it"

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched rapidly before he slapped the hand away.

"Stop that, you're annoying"

Ichigo closed his locker and turned to leave the school, Renji hurried up and matched his pace then did he sling an arm around Ichigo's shoulders as he spoke.

"Come on; there's nothing wrong being gay…HELL! I'm gay. And everyone doesn't care, right?"

Renji asked looking over his shoulder at the group behind them who all nodded their heads in a 'yes' motion. Removing Renji's arm from around his shoulders he thanked them but denied that he was gay, just that he's looking for the right women; and with that he walked out of the school yard and to the left…when his house is to the right, everyone looked at each other and decided that only Renji, Rukia, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime would follow Ichigo and the others will wait for the news of what's happening. So with that known they followed Ichigo, but not too closely that he would notice; about haft and hour of following him did a black mustang pull up, Ichigo stopped as the window rolled down and smoke started to leak out.

"You know that smoking will kill you, right?"

The car door opened and the new science teacher stepped out with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth he leaned against his car; he tilted his head to the left to release the smoke from his lungs.

"And?"

Ichigo looked at him like he was and idiot before shaking his head, he started to walk forward when an hand caught his right arm, looking behind him the arm belonged to the new teacher, Hirotaka, Ichigo's friends believed.

"Where are you going, boy? Your house isn't down here"

"I know…my mom's grave is"

The hand disappeared and it ran itself through its owner's hair.

"Get in the car, boy. I'll take you"

"Thanks but I'll just walk"

Ichigo looked at Hirotaka who looked down at him with a blank stare, before he grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled him against himself.

"It wasn't a question"

Ichigo looked up at the taller and older man before he punched Hirotaka in the jaw.

"Let go of me, you pervert!"

Hirotaka only chuckled before letting go and rubbing his, now, bruising jaw in dry humor as Ichigo walked around the car and got in; but when Hirotaka tried the door was locked.

"Damnit boy! Unlock my car! This is not funny"

Finally Hirotaka was allowed back into his car and drove off to where the cemetery was located; Renji and the rest ran to follow the speed-demon. When they reached the cemetery and to where Ichigo's mother's grave laid, did they see the shock of their life's…Ichigo was in the arms of Hirotaka…and Hirotaka was _kissing_ Ichigo…ON THE LIPS.

"I knew he was gay; no straight man is that cute"

Renji said only to get smacked over the head by Rukia.

"What would happen if Nii-san heard you call another male cute?"

"Please don't"

Before Rukia could say anything a bullet whizzed past her and Renji's head, as they heard Ichigo yell.

"Hirotaka! You can't go shooting things"

"There could be a police officer over there"

"Doesn't mean you shoot!"

"If I don't then they will"

The people hiding looked at each other before looking to out and seeing a still smoking gun in the hands of Hirotaka and Ichigo with his back turned to him, arms crossed over his chest.

"Come now Ichi. I mean only to protect you"

"Humph"

Hirotaka replaced the gun in his belt and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's thin waist and bringing his head down to nuzzled his neck.

"I'm sorry, k?"

"Humph!"

"Aww, stop playing hard to get. You know I will play just as hard"

"I'm not doing anything until you promise, that you will stop shooting cops"

"And what if they shoot at me?"

"Then you can shoot them"

Hirotaka straightened up and spun Ichigo, only when Ichigo was facing him did he kiss Ichigo full on the lips, ruff and hungry; Ichigo's eyes widened but he soon wrapped his arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and making Hirotaka growl into it, when they broke for air Hirotaka attacked his neck. Hirotaka licked and nibbled here and there until he couldn't stand it anymore, he released Ichigo and started to walk to the car.

"Call your old man and tell him you're coming home with me; if he doesn't like he can kiss the end of my smoking gun"

Ichigo giggled, yes Ichigo Kurosaki giggled, before taking out his phone and calling his dad; odd thing, his dad already knew where he was going so he said something that made Ichigo's face bloom red.

"WEAR PROTECTION MY SON!"

"DAD! YOU FUCKING OLD PERVERT!"

Not wanting to hear anymore he closed his cell phone and followed Hirotaka to his car.


	6. Your soul, My body

Renji and the rest just watched as he walked away with the new science teacher after the little make-out they had; they all looked at each other and then ran off when Orihime snapped a twig and they got shot at.

"Hirotaka! What did I say?"

"What?"

Ichigo sighed as he walked to Hirotaka's car, he never noticed the eyes that followed him and that narrowed when Ichigo tripped and fell into Hirotaka's chest, Hirotaka just laughed at him and got a punch in the same bruised jaw. Hirotaka removed his fist, keeping his wrist in his grasp, and pulled Ichigo closer to him then roughly kissed him; the hidden person growled low before walking off.

"You shall be mine, Ichigo Kurosaki"

It was a quite ride home as Hirotaka tried to not make his pants tight as he thought of what he was going to do Ichigo once they get to his house; Ichigo glanced over at Hirotaka and tried not to blush at the thought of what laid in store. Once they finally got to his house and inside the door did Hirotaka attacked; he turned Ichigo around and kissed him hungry Ichigo instantly wrapped his arms around his neck and in return he got strong arms wrapped around him pulling him closer.

Ichigo's back was slammed against the wall as one of Hirotaka's hands descended below his waist and rubbed his clothed dick, making Ichigo moan into the kiss; Hirotaka broke the kiss and picked Ichigo up bridle style and carried him up the stairs and into his room.

"Stay put. I'm going to take a shower and rid myself of this nasty stuff"

Ichigo watched as he walked off then closed the door; he leaned back on the bed then closed his eyes. He didn't know how long or when he fell asleep only that rough lips was pressed against his own and a hand was inside his pants and rubbing against his dick, the only thing separating the hand and his member was Ichigo's boxers; opening his eyes he didn't see Hirotaka but a pink haired guy.

"Hello, Ichigo Kurosaki"

His voice was dripping with lust…lust for _his_ virginity.


	7. aphrodisiac

**A/N: **in this story the Winter War with Aizen _**NEVER HAPPENED**_! Also there is a twist with Shirosaki (Ichigo's hollow) and Ichigo's mother that I know is not true but this is my story so…it is in here.

Just to let you know, and if I haven't said it before…the male OC (Hirotaka Kuroshitsu) belongs to Quietlykissingdeath, she just allowed me to borrow him for this story.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ichigo stared wide-eyed at his captor, it was Szayel Aporro Grantz, in one fluid motion he kneed Szayel in the crouch, pushed him off the bed and made a mad dash towards the door; he was almost to the door when he felt his right leg get pulled out from beneath him, looking behind him he saw Szayel was just now getting up then looking at his feet did he see that his ankle was chained to the bed.

"Playing hard to get"

Szayel walked up to Ichigo and picked him up then kissed him.

"I like that"

Then Szayel threw him on the bed, he walked out of the room only to come back in with a syringe and a small glass bottle of some kind of clear liquid; before Ichigo would move Szayel was sitting on his waist and had his arms above his head as he lined the, now filled, syringe with a vein in his arm. He felt the prick of the needle then the burning sensation of the liquid entering his system; Szayel smiled as he placed the stuff on the bedside table, Ichigo looked over at the bottle, his eyes widened when he read the label.

Aphrodisiac.

For once he thanked his crazy ass dad for being a doctor, but fear took over when Szayel kissed him on the lips and then started to rub Ichigo's clothed member; as hard as he tried he could not help but moan in forced pleasure.

* * *

Hirotaka was speeding down the road towards Karakura Town; Ichigo was taken…he was fucking taken when he was in the fucking shower. Growling he tightened his bloody grip on the steering wheel, why were his hands bloody? Let's just say he got stopped by the cops…and…I'll let your mind take over.

Hirotaka had a felling that he knew were Ichigo was, he could smell chemicals in his room, so he headed to the only place in Karakura Town that he knew would help with his search.

"Kisuke Urahara!"

Hirotaka yelled as he slammed open the door to the Urahara Shop, the said person looked from behind his paper fan.

"Hirotaka Kuroshitsu…what a surprise this is. What are you doing in the world of the living? Last I knew you were in Hueco Mundo with Aizen."

"Don't bring that prick into this…knowing you, you know where _everyone_ in Karakura Town is…be Arrancar, Soul Reaper or human…where is Szayel?"

* * *

Ichigo twisted and turned in the bed, for right now Szayel had left him alone, he was trying to escape but his body was super sensitive thanks to the drug, tears ran down his face as he pulled on the binds that held his hands above his head.

All he could think was why was Szayel in the world of the living? He was suppose to be in Hueco Mundo with aizen the last he knew, he frozen when Szayel walked back into the room with that damn smug look placed on his face.

* * *

Hirotaka slammed Kisuke against the floor with one hand as he held his gun in his other hand, it was pointed at the other three that work for Kisuke.

"Now I am going to ask _nicely_. Where. Is. Szayel Aporro Grantz?"

Kisuke stood up, and looked at Hirotaka; both his hat and his cane were behind Hirotaka.

"Fine I will tell you…but first my hat?"

He said with his hand outstretched and a smile on his face.

* * *

Ichigo's body twitched as he tried to breathe, at lest he managed to sit up in the bed but he was striped of his clothes and was only in his boxers ,his body was still so sensitive and now the pain in his neck wasn't helping…oh Szayel was going to die…slow and painful. Just as Ichigo thought that, there was a loud bang and the sounds of gun fire; not even five minutes later Hirotaka broke done the door.

"Hirotaka!"

Ichigo yelled happily but then he yelled it again when Hirotaka was shot thru the chest.

"HIROTAKA!"

He fell with a loud thump.

"Stupid"

Szayel said as he threw away the gun he had and stepped over his body and walked over to Ichigo who had tears running down his face.

"You are mine, Ichigo Kurosaki"

He went to kiss Ichigo but was grabbed by the hair and thrown across the room.

"Do…not…touch…him"

Ichigo looked over at Hirotaka happily but froze in fear; Hirotaka stood there without a shirt showing off his chest…and the whole that was in the middle of it, plus arm warmers on both arms and a red 'two' that wrapped around his shoulders.

'That was the scaring I saw…Hirotaka's an ARRANCAR!'

Hirotaka glared at Szayel who just laughed like the mad scientist that he is, before looking at Hirotaka.

"How the mighty have fallen…you fell for a Soul Reaper…just like your bitch of a sister."

Hirotaka's shoulders stiffened.

"Do not talk about my sister that way"

"Why? Your dear _sweet_ sister was our Zero-th Espada…and what did she do? Leave Aizen for some 3rd squad captain…oh what was his name…Isshin Kurosaki I believe…then you go and fall in love with your sister's child"

Szayel would have said something more…but Hirotaka had enough and cero-ed his head off, slowly he turned his attention to Ichigo.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you…your mother wanted you be like your father and be a Soul Reaper instead of an Arrancar…let's get you to your father and then I'll take my leave."

Ichigo got up and ran to Hirotaka, then pulled him down and kissed him on the lips, in no time Hirotaka wrapped his arms around his waist and Ichigo moaned again; breaking the kiss he looked down confused.

"Szayel injected me with aphrodisiac…it's a drug that increases sexual desires."

Hirotaka nodded pissed off that he couldn't kill that pink haired bustard again, but what Ichigo said next took him by surprise.

"Hirotaka…I need you to fuck me."

"Is this the drug talking?"

"No…it's the only way to get it out of my system…even ask my dad"

"Rather not"

He said smiling before, carefully, picking up Ichigo and taking him to the waiting car.


	8. Getting Rid of The Drug

It was quite when Ichigo opened his eyes, but he didn't see Hirotaka…but the blank stare of his hollow, reacting he quickly stood up and was ready for a fight but was token off guard when his whole inner-world shook; it rattled the whole place making his hollow fall on his ass.

"Ow! Damn ya earthquakes!"

He yelled into the blue sideways sky, before turning his gold on black eyes to Ichigo and standing up.

"This is ya fault!"

He pointed a white finger at Ichigo who took a step back, he calm himself down before looking at Ichigo again.

"Ok…I'ma sorry; it's not ya fault. Its dat pink haired freaks"

Ichigo could only stare…one — his hollow just apologized and two…HIS HOLLOW JUST APPOLGIZED! His hollow just looked at him before sitting down.

"King…ya might want ta sit down…I have something ta tell ya"

Ichigo, very weary, sat across from his hollow, being sure to stay out of range of attack, and looked him in the eye.

"King…Ichigo…I'm…"

* * *

Ichigo woke to the feeling of something wet and soft against his throat; he, once again, moaned out of forced pleasure.

"You doing ok?"

He opened his eyes to see Hirotaka sitting on the edge of the bed with a censure look in his eyes; Ichigo smiled, hard to believe that Hirotaka's a murder.

"That pink haired bustard was lucky that he threw my gun away and out of my reach; if not I would have splattered his brains all over the wall"

Ok…maybe not. Ichigo took the opportunity of Hirotaka ranting and pulled him down into a kiss, it wasn't long until arms were wrapped around him and he was pushed back onto the bed; Hirotaka's hand moved down and rubbed against Ichigo's member earning him the pleasing sound of Ichigo's throaty moan. Hirotaka, himself, got hard hearing that noise from Ichigo's parted lips, licking his own lips Hirotaka moved to Ichigo's neck; licking the cut wounds Szayel-I mean the pink haired bustard gave him, one of Ichigo's deeper cuts was placed in the middle of his neck, Hirotaka gently pushed his wet muscle into the wound all wile rubbing Ichigo's member. His reward was another moan and the lifting of Ichigo's hips; growling Hirotaka pushed Ichigo's boxers down and slowly licked, in an upward fashion, his dripping member before taking his head into his mouth.

Hirotaka pulled back as he allowed his sharp teeth to gently scrap against his member, he pressed one of his sharp canines into the slit, making him moan again before he took Ichigo all the way into his mouth; Ichigo grabbed a fist full of Hirotaka's hair and lifted his hips, pushing himself deeper into Hirotaka's throat, this made Hirotaka growl which made Ichigo's moan again. Hirotaka had to hold down his hips as he started to suck his member; Hirotaka started with gentle sucks before he started to get rougher, Ichigo was too caught up in what Hirotaka's mouth was doing that he didn't notice the slick fingers until one pushed into his entrance.

Still sucking on his member, Hirotaka added another finger and started to make a scissor motion, before he added a third finger and proceeded to move them in and out of Ichigo; Ichigo moaned in either pain or forced pleasure he wasn't sure until Hirotaka hit a spot that made white pleasure shoot down his spine, with one final suck Ichigo came hard down his throat, and he swallowed it down.

Hirotaka licked his lips as he got off the bed and stripped himself of the remaining clothes he had on his body, leaving himself naked. He picked up the lube and lathered himself up; when he thought he was lathered up enough he climbed back on the bed and hovered over Ichigo. He spread his legs as he kissed Ichigo rough on the lips.

"Bist du so weit?"

Ichigo titled his head to the side in confusion, making Hirotaka chuckle before he kissed him again.

"Are you ready?"

Shyly Ichigo nodded, his face blooming red; Hirotaka leaned over Ichigo and licked the same cut as before and stuck his wet muscle in as he buried himself to the hilt. Ichigo moaned and moved in discomfort, Hirotaka licked the now bleeding cut as he waited for Ichigo to get comfortable; Hirotaka could feel how warm and tight Ichigo was.

It was clear that Ichigo was a virgin, he had to restrain himself so he didn't fuck Ichigo into the wall…yes Hirotaka would move Ichigo and fuck him senseless into the wall.

Ichigo gave the bareness of a nod, telling Hirotaka that he can continue on; Hirotaka leaned down and kissed him roughly as he pulled all the way out before he pushed all the way back in, Hirotaka picked up the pace when Ichigo gave another throaty moan. Hirotaka took that opportunity and stuck his wet muscle into Ichigo's mouth and slowly he sought out every crevices in his mouth; he moved one of his hands down to Ichigo's member and started to pump it hard, and was rewarded with another moan that made Hirotaka growl.

With a quick move he managed to find Ichigo's prostate in one hit and kept hitting in.

Once again Ichigo came hard in Hirotaka's hand and with a few more thrusts Hirotaka came; Hirotaka flopped next to Ichigo, after he pulled out, and gathered Ichigo in his arms. Smiling Hirotaka placed a kiss on a sleepy Ichigo's forehead as he murmured something before he fell asleep.

"Ich liebe dich, Ichigo"

* * *

Ichi liebe dich – I love you

Bist du so weit? – are you ready?


	9. Day after

Ichigo woke up and was really warm; upon fully opening his eyes did he see that the reason for his warmth was that his was in the arms of his uncle…naked. Flashes of last night flashed before his eyes as he carefully stood up and tried not to wake Hirotaka, upon standing and stretching did he realize that he didn't hurt; there was no pain in his movements at all, from going into the bathroom and coming out.

Ichigo was so caught up in thinking that he didn't notice that Hirotaka waited just outside the bathroom door until he was pressed against the wall and a warm mouth covered his own. Breaking Hirotaka smiled down at Ichigo's 5'9" height, the smile soon turned into a smirk.

"I want to hear you moan like that again…god! Ichi will dich"

Ichigo just stared at him again, making Hirotaka steel those lips again before Ichigo could do anything, then proceeded to walk out of the room and into the kitchen to cook; smiling Ichigo followed, he _will_ find out what language Hirotaka is speaking. Ichigo watched Hirotaka cook and watched how he moved, but only when the food was sat in front of him and he took a bit did it hit him.

"You're German!"

Hirotaka looked up from the paper…when did he get a paper? And raised an eyebrow at Ichigo who was pointing at him with the fork hanging out of his mouth.

"Ja, now eat, bitte"

Ichigo made a mental note to look up German before this day was over.

* * *

As soon as Ichigo got to school he was harassed by Keigo…again.

"What the hell is you're problem!"

He punched Keigo into the wall…and walked off. Not really thinking about anything he walked almost into Rukia.

"Hey Rukia…do you know someone named Hirotaka Kuroshitsu?"

Her eyes widened and fear took over her face…ok…that's a yes. He had to explain how he knew that name and why did he want to know; fear and anger took over her face as he told her what happened between him and Szyale then how Hirotaka was his uncle AND how Masaki…an Arrancar! Was his mother and Hirotaka's sister.

"So you got fucked by your uncle?"

"Yea…"

"If he breaks your heart…I break his face!"

He smiled, at least Rukia didn't care. Yet he kept one thing to himself that he couldn't shake off; as they headed to Hirotaka's class it played in his head.

* * *

"_King…ya might want ta sit down…I have something ta tell ya"_

_Ichigo, very weary, sat across from his hollow, being sure to stay out of range of attack, and looked him in the eye._

"_King…Ichigo…I'm…your older brother…your older _twin_ brother"_

_Ichigo just stared completely horrified; he stood up and yelled at his so-called brother._

"_If you were my brother then why did you try to kill me?"_

"_Ichigo…I only did that so ya would be strong…I did not like doing it"_

_There was so much happening that he lost it, tears started to fall from his eyes as he hanged his head and his shoulders shook._

"_King?"_

"_If…if you're my brother then you should call me by my name"_

_Ichigo looked up, tear marks showed on his face but he had a small smile on his lips; his hollow's face softened as he too smiled._

"_By da way…my' name's Shiro…Shirosaki Hichigo"_

* * *

Most of the block he looked out of the window as Hirotaka explained what the project was and when it was due.

"Hallo? Ichigo Kurosaki, I would like it if you paid attention to the project, like the rest of the class"

Ichigo looked forward and had a confused look on his face that it took Hirotaka all his effort NOT to jump Ichigo and kiss the life out of him; once he got himself under control he told the class to start and went up to Ichigo to explain what they were doing.

"You ok?

"Huh? Yea just thinking"

"Bout what?"

"My inner hollow's my older brother…my older _twin_ brother"

"I see…are you staying with me again?"

Ichigo looked up to see Hirotaka smirking down at him…he allowed himself a small smile before answering.

"I'm going to the library but yes I'll stay with you tonight"

Hirotaka smiled a real smile and walked away, neither noticed the girl who now sat glaring at Ichigo. When school got over, Ichigo walked to the library that was just a few blocks from Hirotaka's house and went book hunting; he looked for an hour until he found what he wanted, smiling as he walked out of the library he walked pass the same girl that was glaring at him earlier.

"Stay away from Hirotaka-sensei or else"

Ichigo completely ignored the girl and walked towards Hirotaka's house as he kept repeating the same thing over in his head; when he got to Hirotaka's house he found him sleeping on the couch, smiling he carefully and quietly picked up his mess then leaned down and touched his lips with Hirotaka's, but let out a squeak when arms wrapped around him and flipped him so Hirotaka was hovering over him.

"Well hallo there, Ichigo"

"H-ha-lo"

Hirotaka smiled but soon widened his eyes at what Ichigo said…or tried to say.

"Ee-ch lee-be dich"

Hirotaka could only stare, Ichigo went though the trouble of learning German to say 'I love you' to him in his own language. He smiled before saying the same thing and steeling a kiss.

"Ich liebe dich"

"Ich liebe dich!"

Ichigo smiled as Hirotaka stole another kiss…but they soon snapped their attention over to the person standing in the middle of the room.

"Aww aint ya cute…Hirotaka. Ya turnen' inta a softie, for ya sista's child, na?"

* * *

**A/N: **Can you guess who the person is?

Ich liebe dich - I love you

Ja - Yes

Bitte - Please

Hallo - Hello (Hi)


	10. Of love and wounds

"Aww aint ya cute…Hirotaka. Ya turnen' inta a softie, for ya sista's child, na?"

Hirotaka looked over and his eyes widened as he spoke the name of the person who stood smiling.

"Gin"

It was quite until Hirotaka started to laugh, he sat up and dragged Ichigo onto his lap; looking at Gin he motioned for him to sit down.

"So...sup Gin?"

"Noten' much...Aizen's being mean so I thought I come n' bug ya; though I didn't think ya would get wit' Ichi"

Gin smiled at Ichigo and it wasn't like one of the creepy ones he has seen before; Hirotaka smiled and moved Ichigo so that he was straddling his waist, Ichigo blushed as Hirotaka's arms snaked around his waist and pulled him closer, when he spoke it was muffled by Ichigo's chest.

"Neither did I, but hey you fell for the Growd so don't even say that"

Gin laughed and rubbed the back of his head, before looking at Hirotaka and becoming serious again.

"So ya killed him...Szayel"

Hirotaka took his face away from Ichigo's chest and looked at Gin with hate filled eyes.

"The bustard messed with what is mine...no one is going to touch what is mine"

Ichigo just smiled and started to run his fingers through Hirotaka's hair; Hirotaka could feel his eyes getting heavy and soon he was asleep with Ichigo still straddling his waist. It was quite until Gin spoke again.

"So Ichi...ya don't care if I call ya that? Do ya?"

Gin continued when Ichigo shook his head no.

"Wha' do ya say bout' coming back to Los Noches wit me? It'll make Taka ere' happy, see he don't like da Human World"

Gin looked at Hirotaka with a kind smile before continuing.

"Ya mother, Masaki, was a really nice person...Hirotaka was devastated when he found out she had died in...how did he put it...this 'hell hole'"

Gin laughed making Ichigo smile a little, Ichigo looked down at Hirotaka who tightened his grip on Ichigo's waist; he spoke still looking at Hirotaka as he played with his hair.

"Can I think about it?"

"Course' but now I have ta' go back...Aizen's probably worried about me"

"Bye Gin"

"Bye Ichi"

* * *

"Ichi...Ichi wake up"

Ichigo opened his eyes and he saw the tilted sky of his inner world; sitting up he looked around to try and find the voice that called him, looking to his left he saw Shiro sitting next to him.

"Ey' dare' Ichi...so ya gonna' go wit' Hirotaka ta Los Noches?"

"I don't know...I mean I'll be leaving all my friends and family"

"Hirotaka's family"

Ichigo looked down at his lap before speaking.

"Yea...I know...but"

"Sok. I just want ya ta' know dat I will always be wit ya"

Ichigo looked at Shiro before asking the question that was been bugging him.

"Ne, Shiro...why are you only in my head?"

"Oh...I'm dead. Have been for a long time...ya see when mother died...-"

* * *

Ichigo woke to the smell of something cooking, opening his eyes he noticed that he was laying on the couch and was covered up by Hirotaka's coat; standing up he wrapped himself in the coat and walked quietly into the kitchen.

"Hey Ichigo, glad your up. Dinner's ready"

Ichigo sat down at the table and waited until Hirotaka took a bite of food to speak.

"I want to go with you"

Hirotaka chocked on his food as he stared at Ichigo, who had a determined look on his face.

"You want to do what?"

"I want to leave with you"

Hirotaka just stared before he got up and walked over to the counter to get a glass; Ichigo got up and followed him.

"Gin told me that you don't like it here"

'Damnit Gin!'

Hirotaka could see Gin smiling at him in that 'haha' fashion.

"No"

Ichigo turned Hirotaka around and looked him in the face.

"Why?"

"Just leave it!"

"No. I want to know!"

Ichigo was being stubborn and it was getting on Hirotaka's nerves _very_ quickly.

"God damnit boy, just leave it"

Hirotaka tried to leave into the living room, but Ichigo just followed him again; Ichigo was going to get an answer.

"No!"

"Lass mich zufrieden!"

Hirotaka stopped dead as he yelled that...but still Ichigo said no; Hirotaka's anger got the best of him and he yelled.

"Ich nie wollen nach sehen du wieder! Verpiss dich!"

Ichigo could only stare before he ran out of the house, Hirotaka cursed at himself for yelling at Ichigo...but Masaki wanted Ichigo to grow up as a normal human and become a Soul Reaper; Hirotaka held his hand over his chest where his heart was located, for some reason it hurt...and he didn't know why.

* * *

Ichigo was crying as he ran to his mother's grave, in his head Shiro tried to calm him down by telling him that Hirotaka didn't mean it.

'_Don't worry Ichi...he didn't mean it, n' ya know he didn't_'

'_Doesn't matter...it still hurt_'

Ichigo tripped on a upturned stone, where he just laid there and cried; after a while he got back up and took off Hirotaka's coat and allowed it to fall onto the ground forgotten, as he walked off somewhere unknown.

* * *

Hirotaka was running through the streets and alleyways trying to find Ichigo, he shouldn't of said that, he was pissed at himself _for_ saying that to him; Hirotaka ran in the direction where Masaki was buried...maybe he would be there he hoped so. After what felt like hours he finally reached there...only to find his discarded coat on the ground...but no Ichigo; Hirotaka picked up the coat only to find it cold, looking around he tried to find some kind of clue of which way he went.

'Damnit Ichi!"

Hirotaka cursed as he closed his eyes and hanged his head...only to snap it back up and look at Masaki's grave when a voice was heard.

"He went dat way"

"Gin"

Gin stood beside Masaki's grave and pointed in a direction to the left.

"If ya go now, ya can still get him"

Hirotaka nodded his thanks to Gin and headed off in the direction that was pointed out; Gin sighed.

"Funny paring, aren't they?"

"Yes they are"

"Let's just hope that Hirotaka can patch this up; don't you agree? Gin?"

"Yep I completely agree!"

Gin smiled as a person walked out from behind the grave; they were hidden by a black cloak that hid all of their body and only showed the lower half of their face, but from the sound of their voice it was a female...but who is the question.

'_Don't fuck this up Hirotaka!_'

* * *

Lass mich zufrieden - leave me alone

Ich nie wollen nach sehen du wieder - I never want to see you again

Verpiss dich - piss off


	11. Finding True Love

Ichigo walked in a random direction, tears falling down his cheeks as he held himself around the waist; Ichigo didn't really know why it hurt so much when Hirotaka yelled at him, was he really that much in love with his own uncle that he would actually leave his family and friends just for him? Ichigo wiped tears off his face with the back of his hand and sniffed, Ichigo looked up to the sky, slowly the day was fading but it looked a storm was heading this way.

"Great. I hate storms"

Ichigo kept walking just as a rip in the sky formed and a thin hand busted out.

* * *

Hirotaka was a mess; he was running in the direction that he _thought_ Ichigo _might have _gone in. Damnit! He wasn't spouse to feel anything for his orange headed nephew but he did and because he wanted to protect him, he yelled at Ichigo which only made him run away and now is missing. Hirotaka felt a spike of spiritual pressure, so heavy that it actually made Hirotaka staggered.

'What was that?'

Hirotaka turned and ran in the direction that the spike came from.

'Please be safe Ichigo'

* * *

Ichigo still walked forward, he wasn't sure if Hirotaka really loved him or not; he closed his eyes against the burning feeling of more tears that threatened to spill over, he hugged himself tighter when a ghostly voice echoed through his head.

'_King…he didn't mean it, ok?' _

Ichigo didn't answer, he just kept walking and walking; but every once in a while he would trip, but he'll just get back up and keep walking.

'_Come on, answer me! You know he loves you! Damnit Ichigo!'_

Still Ichigo didn't answer but he stopped when he was yelled at.

'_KING, BEHIND YOU!'_

Ichigo turned around and was met with a sharp pain in his chest, he looked down and his chocolate brown eyes widened; there was a thin hand in his chest, coughing up blood he looked at his attacker and was met with the grinning face of Nnoitra Jiruga.

"Yahiya! So you're the reason Grantz is dead? Heh, what a loser"

He threw Ichigo down to the ground; everything was almost like it was in slow motion but he still heard the yell that echoed through his head.

'_ICHIGO!'_

* * *

"Wake up. Come on king wake up!"

Ichigo opened his chocolate brown eyes to see his tilted world, slowly he stood up to face his hollow; but his hollow was holding his chest and hunched over.

"Shiro? What's wrong?"

Shiro removed his pale white hand, it came away red with blood; Shiro turned his gold on black eyes on Ichigo who just stared shocked and confused.

"I-I jumped in the way, s-so your sprit wouldn't-"

Shiro wrenched and was cut off; he had to calm down his breathing before he started to talk again.

"Get harmed. Now listen to me!"

Shiro grabbed Ichigo by the shoulders and looked into his chocolate brown eyes.

"You have to become stronger to defeat this Nnota…Nnori…this spoon looking guy! I know of a way….but"

Shiro looked away which told Ichigo that it wasn't good.

"But what?"

"I'll vanish. Forever"

Ichigo's eyes widened before he hugged Shiro.

"But you will be with mom right?"

"True. But I won't be here to protect you"

"It's ok, after all. I have Zangetsu and Hirotaka right?"

Shiro nodded and called for the sword, which appeared out of nowhere and beside him was someone that came up to his shoulder. The person was like a younger version of Zangetsu.

"Ichigo, meet you're Ban-kai; Tensa"

"Just to let you know. Once we perform this, there is no way of reversing it"

"That's ok"

Tensa nodded and began giving instructions.

"Face each other and hold hands"

They did what they were told to do, and then Zangetsu walked around to the opposite side of Tensa; once there they nodded to each other and spoke at the same time.

"**Forbidden Hido 159: Soul Merge**!"

Slowly Shiro began to merge with Ichigo, Ichigo smiled.

"Say 'hi' to mom for me"

Shiro just nodded.

* * *

Hirotaka was thrown to the ground because of how heavy this new spiritual pressure was, but it felt like Ichigo's; getting up he ran to where it was coming from, when he busted through some shrubs he was met with a gruesome site. Ichigo had his back turned to him and by his bare feet was Nnoitra…dead; Ichigo had hair that came to the end of his shoulder blades, and what looked like clawed hands that held onto his sword, not knowing what was to come he stepped forward and spoke.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned around and once again shocked Hirotaka; he was covered in Nnoitra's blood, but that wasn't what caught his eye. What caught his eye was the fact that Ichigo's once chocolate brown eyes were now hollow-gold on black eyes.

"I'm sorry"

Hirotaka just stared, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry. I-I-I won't go. I'll stay here and you can leave. Ok?"

Ichigo broke down after saying sorry again; he started crying, his body shaking with the small hiccups he would make. Hirotaka not caring for the blood that surrounded them or that was covering Ichigo, or even the fact that Ichigo was crying and had eyes of a hollow, walked up to him, lifted his head and kissed him on the lips; Hirotaka held him tight against him as he kissed him, when he released Ichigo he looked right in to his hollow eyes.

"Ichigo, listen. I _want_ you to come with me. I thought about it and realized that I was being a dick and didn't want you to get hurt; but I really want you to come with me. What do you say?"

Ichigo smiled and threw his arms around Hirotaka's neck and pulled him into a heated kiss; pulling away Hirotaka grinned.

"Really now? Well you have to wait until we get to my house. Think you can last that long?"

"I don't know. Think _you_ can last that long?"

"Nope"

Ichigo laughed as Hirotaka picked him up and walked away; meanwhile in front of Masaki's grave, the hooded figure sighed and looked to their left where another person started to form.

"There you are Shiro. I was wondering where you were."

"Just helping out Ichigo. Mother"

The person pulled down the hood to show Masaki Kurosaki, she looked over at Gin and smiled.

"Goodbye Gin. It was nice seeing you again, please look after them ok?"

"Don't worry 'bout it"

And both Masaki and Shiro busted into small balls of light before slowly vanishing; Gin walked away whistling an unnamed tune.

'Well guess ya do really love him, Hirotaka'


	12. GoodBye

Ichigo sat in the black mustang outside his house as Hirotaka talked to his father about his…condition; pulling down the visor he opened the mirror and stared at the reflection what stared back. The person had the same face, the same high cheek bones, the same pale skin and bright orange hair; though the hair was longer and was pulled back and golden eyes stared back when chocolate brown should, sighing he put the visor back up as Hirotaka showed up at the door. Opening the door he held out his hand, Ichigo took it and hand in hand they walked to the door and through it to the kitchen where Isshin waited for them.

"My son"

Isshin hugged Ichigo tightly and he spoke.

"I don't care if you are a hollow, Shinigami, Visord, or Arrancar. You are my son, and that is all that matters"

"Thank you dad"

Smiling they parted then Karin and Yuzu ran up and hugged his waist.

"Ichi-nii, you're coming back to see us right?"

Ichigo smiled and hugged his sisters.

"Don't worry. I will"

Hirotaka smiled lightly as he nodded to Isshin who nodded back, gently he placed a hand on Karin's and Yuzu's head before speaking.

"Ichigo has to leave now, okay?"

They both looked up at their father before hugging Ichigo again, Karin was the first to pull away; she looked at him with a straight face though she had tears in her eyes.

"You won't forget to come see us right?"

Ichigo smiled softly before shaking his head 'no'.

"No, I won't forget"

"Good, cuz if you ever do…I'll never forgive you!"

Her shoulders shook as tears ran down her face, Yuzu pulled away and smiled up at him; she too, was crying.

"I'm going to miss you, Ichi-nii"

"Yeah, I'll miss you guys too"

Hirotaka placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"We have to leave now; Gin's going to open a Garganta for us"

Nodding Ichigo hugged his sisters and his father again before walking out with Hirotaka, Karin and Yuzu looked at each other before running out of the house and waving Ichigo bye; inside the mustang Ichigo smiled as a tear fell.

"You okay, boy"

"Yeah…I'm okay, Hirotaka"

Hirotaka smirked as he shook his head.

* * *

Karakura Town was quite; nothing has really happened in the past two years, minus the occasional hollow attacks, which were taken care of thanks to Karin. After Ichigo left her father told her about the spirits that Ichigo could see and that he, himself was a Soul Reaper, which is why all three of them could see spirits; he also explained that Yuzu is more like her mother…more hollow than human or Shinigami, and his ties with the head captain of Soul Society.

It was a nice Saturday mid-morning when a black mustang with blacked out windows and no license plate rolled into town; it made no noise as it sped through the town and came to a stop outside the Kurosaki Clinic, the engine was killed and the two front doors opened.

* * *

Okay, so this is what I will do since I left it like that. If I get enough reviews I will add another bonus chapter about what happens next.


End file.
